Phineas and Ferb Fanfic 5
by Taeko yasuhiro
Summary: the semi final tale in my phineas and ferb Fanfic series
1. Chapter 1

Here it is story number 5 chapter 1 in my fanfic series. Let's get started.

Moon Farm

The A plot is that Phineas and co go to the moon to try to create lunar ice cream for whatever reason. The B plot is that Candace is trying to make a romantic meal for herself and Jeremy. The Doof plot which is the funniest is that basically, he couldn't get his plants to grow so he went to a florist who told him he didn't have a green thumb. Because Doof is an idiot, he bought green paint to try to literally give himself a green thumb even though it's a figure of speech. So, he tries to blast his neighbor's plants with a dehydration ray only to find out they're plastic.

Misperceived Monotreme

Basically, Perry misses his 100th battle with Doofenshmirtz due to Candace taking him to this charity pet wash event Jeremy is hosting. Meanwhile, a regular platypus does so in his place. Because OWCA and Doof are color blind idiots who can't tell that the platypus has red eyes and Perry has gray eyes meaning it's not him, they mistake the platypus for Perry. Meanwhile, Phineas and Co turn the hours into a fun house.

Candace Disconnected

Doof invents an inator to pick up Vanessa from her class for him so he doesn't have to miss his dance show. This episode introduces another once and done character. This time, it's Norm's old head. This one has a more snarky and disrespectful personality than Norm's current head. Because Phineas and co's invention for the day is so big the delivery of the parts crushes Candace's phone so they build her a fancy one. This one has a teleportation feature, a rim shot feature and a lot of other cool stuff. That's all I have to say. Except Doof decides to use his pick em up inator as he calls it to pick up everyone in the tri state area. No surprise he loses again.

Meat Loaf Surprise I don't like this episode so I'll be quick Doof tries to use a taint-inator to taint the competitors' meat loaf entries to ensure he wins, Buford accidentally crushed a bounce house a bunch of little kids were using, so the gang make a new one to give to them, Candace tries to win a Tiny Cowboy (the name of her favorite band) Bobblehead in an auction, and that's all the relevancy if there was any.

Phineas and Ferb Interrupted

Basically Doof accidentally hits Phineas and Ferb with a dull and boring inator, so the rest of the gang (oc's included), try to get them back to normal. It only works when Candace's life is in danger from getting stuck in this lame rocket shoe they made so they have to think of a creative way to save her. So they create a slide out of parts at the junkyard and the plot doesn't go much farther except for when Perry and Doof build a dynamic inator with different plans for it. Perry wants to use it to turn Phineas and Ferb back to normal, but Doof wants to use it to be so interesting everyone else would be duller by comparison and it accidentally hits Linda.

A Real Boy

Norm is so desperate for Doof's attention that he wishes he were a being of flesh and blood instead of metal, gears, and squirrel power. (He's powered by a squirrel on a treadmill don't ask) Meanwhile Doof thinks Vanessa overheard his conversation with Rodney excuse me Alloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper Von Roddenstein so he's afraid he hurt her feelings so he uses his old forget about it inator until she reveals she'd been wearing ear phones so she didn't hear him.

That's all for chapter 1

Chapter 2 will have the episodes Road Trip, Tour De Ferb, Skiddley Whiffers, That's the spirit, Bullseye and the Curse of Candace


	2. Chapter 2

Here's part 2

Road Trip, the crew took a road trip and have to return the RV and get home. So the crew decide to make a truck stop diner on top of the RV. Doof has to drive home a supply of boom juice the energy source for his self- destruct functions. That's all for that.

Tour De Ferb, Doof tries to invent a pop-up ad inator, to make a huge profit. Phineas and Co hold a bicycle race with my OC winning as he had in every contest. That's all.

Skiddley Whiffers

The Crew hold a race across Danville in the style of their favorite board game Skiddley Whiffers with my OC winning again. Doof learns to be less over protective while his daughter and her friends are on this camping trip in the forest. That's all for that episode.

Bullseye there's a giant darts contest between the crew including the OC's but I'm talking about this episode for the Doof plot aka the Love Muffin evil pageant. There's a song that goes with it.

Love Muffin Scientists: If you wanna see evil tonight at its best, we're the cruelest of people put us to the test. Ethics cannot contain us, sit back and relax. One of these cats will be our villainous star so without further ado here they are.

Alloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper Von Roddenstein: I'm Rodney and I'm from the state of South Dakota home of Mount Rushmore For Now

Doofenshmirtz: I'm Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz and I like Unicorns and.. wait who switched my?

(Rodney laughs condescendingly)

Dr. Diminutive: I'm dr. Diminutive and I don't have a napoleon complex, napoleon had a me complex don't cross me.

Lovemuffin Scientists: Of course the love muffin bylaws which govern us all say to enter this pageant you must be this tall so disqualified

Dr. Diminutive: You Can't do that

Lovemuffin Scientists: Yes, we can

Dr. Diminutive: Why?

Lovemuffin Scientists: Cause we're evil, evil, evil tonight.

Next: That's the spirit

This once and done kid who calls himself Russel and his folks set up this elaborate trick to make the crew think their house is haunted. Enough said

The Curse of Candace

After seeing a vampire movie , Candace believes she has become one after being attacked by a caged bat. Due to the fact, that the devices for the day that the rest of the crew asked Phineas and Ferb to set up indicate all the signs of becoming one.

That's it for part 2. Part 3 will be going over Escape from Phineas Tower, Gi-Ants, The Remains of the Platypus, Mom's in the house, Perry the Actorpus, and the Doonkleberry Imperative.


	3. Chapter 3

Escape from Phineas tower

The Crew invent an escape tower to get smarter the further you go to make it hard to escape. Meanwhile, on international good manners day, Doof invents a rude inator to zap his brother Roger with to make people mad enough at him to get him recalled. It hits the tower so the crew have to out smart the tower by tricking it into caging the galaxy in it's white dome trap thing.

Gi-Ants,

the gang invent a giant ant colony who thanks to Candace's bossiness after they crown her queen (ugh again with the whole she gets crowned queen by a race that doesn't understand human concepts plot) they evolve so far they start focusing on the whole religious find yourself concept. Also there's a doof plot where he creates a turkey inator to make everyone in the tri state area so lethargic with tryptophan that they can't stop him from taking over. That's about it there.

The Remains of the platypus.

This episode is really cool. It plays the events of the episode in reverse order it starts at the end, rewinds to the start then jump cuts back to the end. There are 2 plots, the crew invents a cheese themed park they call cheesetopia meanwhile doof managed to brainwash Perry into being his butler that's all the plot that happens there.

Mom's in the house

Basically, the main plot is that the crew build a robotic duplicate of Perry who can do anything. This version is called the Perry-tronic 3000. The Doof plot is that he invents something called the duplicate inator to make himself twice as smart.

Perry the Actorpus

Basically all that's worth mentioning is that Candace attends a self help seminar to get over her addiction to busting Phineas and Ferb and the fact that the gang create an ad campaign for a tool company using Perry as a mascot. The Doof plot is stupid he plans on blasting moustaches on everything as a prank as he tells monogram over the phone.

The Doonkleberry Imperative

The crew have to go to Drusselstein to settle a dispute between the Doonkleberry harvesting work force. Meanwhile, Doof has to retake his driving test to renew his license and since he hasn't taken it in years, he's rusty.

That's all for part 3. Part 4 is gonna have Delivery of Destiny, The Mom Attractor, Cranius Maximus, Minor Monogram, What a Croc and Sleepwalk surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's part 4

Delivery of Destiny

This new character Paul the delivery Guy is the focus of this episode. He has to deliver parts for the crew's city wide zipline, a piece for Doof's juice inator because Doof is planning to turn city hall into juice, A box for Roger as his (Roger's) cat loves playing with them and Perry's hat tools to him so Doof's plan can be stopped.

The Mom Attractor

The crew decide to let Candace choose the device. She decides on the device this episode is named after. Which will cause Linda to see what they've built and bust them. Meanwhile, Doof builds a giant mechanical baby which he will uncork every time Roger kisses a baby to make the public think that Roger can't be trusted.

Cranius Maximus

The crew decide to help Baljeet become even smarter. Unfortunately, he becomes so smart that he reaches evil genius levels of intelligence. As such, he decides to build a machine to suck away the atmosphere to give people a better view of the cosmos but he's willing to justify the risk of people suffocating in the name of science due to his now evil genius attitude.

Minor Monogram

You thought Vanessa was gonna be the only young adult badass in the first dimension? Well this episode laughs at that by introducing a new character Monty Monogram. Aka Francis Monogram's son. As well as Rodrigo who serves as Doof's pupil in this episode. Also (just like how Gi-ants plot was a rip off of unfair science fair redux, now we have season 3 ripping off the episode swinter) the crew decide to mix Summer and Fall to make S'fall. That's all.

What a Croc

Irving has this video footage of everything the crew has built, so Candace is trying to get it. However, Irving insists that it waits until after they capture this loose crocodile in the sewers. However after they herd him back into the zoo, the croc eats the tablet with the footage on it.

Sleepwalk Surprise

The crew invent a game of jetpack volleyball and Doof is trying to figure out why he makes nice inators in his sleep. That's enough of that

Next time Sci fi Pie Fly, Sipping with the Enemy, Tri State Treasure Boot of Secrets, Doofapus, Ferb TV, and When Worlds Collide.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's part 6

What'd I miss

This episode involves an A plot of the crew's previous day being recapped. Basically While Ferb and Perry were at debate camp, the rest of the crew trained squirrels to live in the wilderness. The B plot is doof recapping his actions on the same day. Which was inventing a leaky faucet inator to ruin Roger's everyone's a winner pageant only to be stopped by Roy the Rhino.

Road to Danville

Doof plans to send Perry to the desert so he can make it on time for this play Lovemuffin is putting on because if he's late the role is given to Rodney who Doof is constantly at odds with in the show. However, he accidentally gets zapped with it. The gang take up quilting. That's all that happens.

Blackout

Basically the lights go on all across Danville. Meaning the entire episode is quite literally a shot in the dark. All we see are the characters' eyes. Doof's plan is to give himself big sad eyes to make everyone pity him. A plan which only works because of the all we see are the eyes gimmick. Until, Perry goes to the electricity area and flips a red switch which restores power to Danville.

Fly on the wall

Candace gets turned into a fly by Phineas and co's sorbet machine which for some reason has a fly setting. Meanwhile, Doof has inators block so he comes up with a lame feed the Pigeons inator. Desperate, he asks Perry to help him get back on track. He agrees to do this.

My Sweet Ride

This episode is just a parody of 80's car movies that's really all it is. From drive ins to the gang building an 80's car for Jeremy and Candace.

Der Kinderlumper

Candace enters the race of the chinchillas. Doof invents a kinderlumper inator to turn himself into a monster from Drusselstein lore called Der Kinderlumper to scare Roger out of mayoral office. However, he finds that their mother told him the scary version and told Roger the nice version.

That's all part 6 will have Side Tracked, Primal Perry, Mind Share, Backyard Hodge Podge, Knot my Problem and Just Desserts


	6. Chapter 6

Here's part 6

This time it's the episode side tracked

Basically, Phineas and Lyla Lolliberry have to track these henchmen who belong to her nemesis professor banister. He and Doof are on this scheme exchange program. All we know of Doof's scheme is a scene of Professor Banister flipping a switch on his inator. What we do know is that Banister's scheme is to steal Albert the Moose (Canada's mascot in this show's universe) to crush their national pride to annex Canada to Greenland, and return Albert the Moose to reinvigorate Greenland's national pride. Oh wait we do know Doof's scheme because a cloud carried away the metal super structure the crew built. Meaning, doof's plan was some kind of cloud magnetizing inator.

Primal Perry

Doof hires a professional hunter from Australia known as Mcracken not sure if this was a joke at Crag Mcracken but whatever. Anyway, Doof hires him to trap Perry for him. Until he goes rouge and intends to hunt and kill both Perry and Doof. Luckily they manage to survive and outwit him.

Mind Share

The Gang get duped into swapping minds with alien convicts. Meanwhile, Doof is using this square dance inator to impress this girl who likes square dancers. Also Candace has to help the gang get their bodies back by making the alien convicts stand on the brain transfer platform thing. That's all for that episode.

Backyard Hodge Podge

The gang makes a hodgepodge of everything they built. Doof invents an eye fog inator to make more money for his schemes.

Knot my Problem

Phineas and Ferb build a Gordian Knot out of licorice to try to untie it. Doof invents an eat it all inator to put the all you can eat joints out of business so his Drusselsteinian all you can eat joint will make a fortune.

Just Desserts

Doof invents a bring out the Dessert inator to make Roger bring out the Dessert at the start of his dinner parties so they'd end right away, and he'd lose his charm. The crew make a rock-climbing wall out of spare junk.

That's the end of part 6. In part 7, I'll be covering La Candace-Cabra, Love at First Byte, Thanks but No Thanks, Troy Story, Drusselsteinoween and Terrifying Tri-state Trilogy of Terror.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's part 7

La Candace-Cabra

The Crew search for the illusive Chupacabra. Doof invents a switch place inator to switch the places of the hairdos of a guy with nice hair and a guy with almost none to make money of this hair growth product he calls Get Back Hair.

Love at First Byte

Linda needs the crew to help her with a block party. Doof and Norm are attending. He falls in love with a girl robot named Chloe. She is a bit condescending due to her superior hardware. Until, he wins her over by dancing. Doof approves until we find out who built her. Rodney the guy who's always acting like a jerk towards Doof.

Thanks but No Thanks

Candace finds a woman who is a witness to all of Phineas and co's devices. She tries to get her to tell Linda everything she's seen. However, she doesn't wanna be near anyone. We at first believe it's because she's nervous. However, it's because she's a scam artist she's been painting triangles in perspective to make them look like pyramids. As is the totally inaccurate way the show defines a pyramid scheme. I won't go into it because it's a boring rant so. Phineas and co decide to do a game of pyramid sports. Remember back in the Fast and the Phineas segment when I accidentally called the deflatinator the inflatinator but said I changed it because it was embarrassing? Well here's why the inflatinator is the device made in this episode because he was getting annoyed by this guy across the street constantly playing his bagpipes loudly. Which Doof realized was unnecessary when Perry was able to get him to stop by shushing him.

Troy Story

I told you, didn't I? I told you in the I scream You Scream Segment that this episode would be gotten to eventually well here it is. Phineas and crew finally get around to reenacting the Trojan War. Something they couldn't do in the I scream You Scream episode because of Isabella's throat hurting from her tonsil procedure. Candace decides to use it to cheat for her book club meeting because she knows she can't read the book in like the few hours before the event. Doof invents a declutter inator to try to declutter his lair.

Drusselsteinoween

The gang attend and help with a Halloween party that Doof is hosting at his great Aunt's castle which she left to him. (Spoiler she's the only member of his family who prefers him over Roger) Meanwhile, Doof is trying to find his Great Aunt's treasure. However, he has so many debts to pay he has to give away every bag of it.

Terrifying Tri State Trilogy of Terror

Candace accidentally casts an evil spell. Doof summons the giant inexplicable floating baby head. The gang has to fight off evil grape juice coated platypus monsters.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's part 8

Face your Fear

Doof has to conquer his fear of bats. The crew create a soft foam skate board track.

Cheers for Fears

The Crew help Candace create a giant scrap book for Jeremy. Doofenshmirtz creates a face your fears inator. So he can scare people and take over the Tristate area. Until his plan bites him in the butt. Remember the just in case vending machines become the dominant race verse from the song brand new best friend? Well vending machines taking over pops into his head. Resulting in Perry zapping them with the inator. That's how we find out vending machines are scared of quarters.

Steampunx

This episode takes us back to steam punk era versions of the characters. Which that's basically all this amounts to is steam punk era versions of the cast.

Return Policy

Doof invents the return to the store inator to return whatever it hits to it's origin point. Phineas and co host a game of extreme batting. I win because due to the remote pitcher device from Chronicles of Meap, I have a lot of practice.

Live and Let Drive

Doof invents an I-don't Care Inator (Not like he doesn't care but it creates empathy in whoever it hits) to sabotage Paolo Vanderbeek allowing him to win the big race for his evil schemes. Phineas and co build a giant thing to launch them long horizontal distances.

Imperfect Storm

Phineas and co create a wind storm to fly giant kites. The landscapers called Dubois mess up the yard so when she tells Candace She thinks she means the boys (as in Phineas and Co) Doof plans on splashing water via a giant bucket of water inator in this girl who kept splashing water on him back in Drusselstein as revenge until she confirms she was doing it out of a crush.

That's it for part 8 the finale of this story part 9 will have The Return of the Rogue Rabbit, It's no picnic, The Klimpalloon Ultimatum, Mandace, The Inator Method, and as promised, This is your backstory.


	9. Chapter 9

Here it is the finale of story 8 but not quite the finale of the series.

The Return of the Rogue Rabbit

Dennis the Rabbit from no more bunny business teams up with Doof to defeat Perry. Phineas and Co are building a giant Marionette puppet. Amadeus Fletcher notices Holly staring at him weird.

Amadeus: What's with you? Why you looking at me like that? (Notices hearts in her eyes) I know what you're about to say, Holly and the answer is yes, I will be your Boyfriend.

Holly: Thanks so much Amadeus Fletcher, you have made me the happiest girl out there. Not literally the happiest but you get it.

Now that we have everyone set up with their romantic partners let's move on to It's no picnic, shall we?

It's no picnic

Basically, the crew is having picnics for 2 on separate blankets. (Phineas with Isabella, Ferb with Vanessa, Katie with me, Gretchen with Irving, Addyson Sweetwater with Patrick, David with Nicole, Holly with Amadeus Fletcher and Ginger with Baljeet). Doof uses a Teleport inator to send Vanessa to a movie marathon as soon as she and Ferb Finish (She doesn't originally go to the picnic, but I figured I'd change the plot because why not)

Mandace

Doof plans to get his revenge on the pizza boy for demanding he pay even though the rule is typically 30 minutes or less or it's free and he took over 30 minutes. His plan turn himself into a pizza boy. However, his ray hits candace by mistake turning her into a guy. This lets her find out what Jeremy means when he casually uses the word cool. The gang try to make Blueberry Flavored Air.

The Inator Method

Doof holds a seminar to convince people to use his inator method to succeed. Phineas and co host a solar system race of sorts I win as I keep doing.

The Klimpaloon Ultimatum

The gang has to prove that Klimpaloon exists so Love Handel with guest star Candace can sing the fact based song the ballad of klimpaloon. Meanwhile, this evil sales person is trying to harness klimpaloon's life force for a sales gimmick. Doof is trying to turn Roger into a warthog so he'll get thrown out of office due to this Anti-nepotism act.

Last episode until the final story. I am a man of my word so here you go this is your backstory.

Doof plans to use the pain from his backstories to become the evilest being in the universe. There's a lot of pain to go through so let's not waste any time. Neither of his parents showed up for his birth. He was forced to wear hand-me up dresses as soon as his brother Roger was born. He had to work as a lawn gnome in his parents' garden. His father's love was replaced by a dog his father won who he named Only Son. He was disowned by his parents and raised by Ocelots. His only friend in the world was a balloon named Baloony who he had painted a face on, sprayed with life lasting spray and put his name on. He had a failed attempt many years ago at dating Lindana aka Linda. His public image was almost ruined with an embarrassing viral video of him roller skating into a toilet. His mother's love was linked to kickball his brother Roger was an expert he on the other hand was terrible at it. The only thing to snap him out of his rampage was photos of him and Perry which cued the song my nemesis from back in the episode it's about time. That's it for story. Stay tuned for the final story. I saved the best episodes for last. Journey to the Center of Candace, Thaddeus and Thor, Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo, Norm Unleashed, Tales from the Resistance back to the Second Dimension, Night of the Living Pharmacists, Happy Birthday Isabella and Act Your age.


End file.
